


A golden life notes

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: A golden life series [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: Notes for my "golden life series"
Series: A golden life series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213697
Kudos: 1





	A golden life notes

Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padmé/Ahsoka/Rex/Cody

Omega Qui-Gon  
Omega Obi-Wan  
Omega Padmé  
Omega Ahsoka  
Omega Rex  
Omega Cody  
Alpha Anakin

Qui-Gon: triplets (1 boy 2 girls)  
Obi-Wan: twins (1 boy 1 girl)  
Padmé: twins (1 boy 1 girl)  
Ahsoka: triplets (1 boy 2 girls)  
Rex: one boy  
Cody: one boy

(First litter)

Ethan and Nathan (Rex and Cody's boys)  
Luke and Leia (Padmé twins)  
Aurora, Bianca, and Castor (Qui-Gon's triplets) (girl, girl, boy)  
Astro, Solveig, and Nova (Ahsoka's triplets) (boy, girl, girl)  
Cedar and Ash (Obi-Wan's twins) (boy/girl)


End file.
